


Ignición

by akxmin



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Drabble Collection, Dubious Consent, M/M, One Night Stands, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostitution, Self-cest, Shota Akashi, Slut Shaming, Twincest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 20:58:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11676957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akxmin/pseuds/akxmin
Summary: Conjunto de historias independientes; reto en Facebook.Viñetas. Akashi-centric.





	1. O1. Adoración

**Author's Note:**

> Prácticamente todas las parejas que me pidieron incluyen a Akashi (no es que me queje¿). Son drabbles p0rnosos y muy cortitos, así que no esperen gran cosa, ojalá les guste uwu. Kuroko no Basket y sus personajes le pertenecen a Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Extensión:**  605 palabras.  
>  **Pareja:**  Himuro/Akashi.  
>  **Advertencias:**  Relación entre hombres. PWP. Travestismo.  
>  _Escrito para Kurenaix1._

 

Sus manos acariciaron mis piernas y subieron hasta mi trasero para luego estrujarlo entre sus manos. Jadeé y cerré los ojos, tentado por sus grandes manos. Estaba tan desesperado por sentirlo dentro de mí como sea que fuese.

Parecía una zorra hambrienta por una buena polla, y lo peor es que me sentía orgulloso de ello. No lo parecía solamente por la situación en sí, sino además por el tipo de ropa que mi depravado novio me  _sugirió_  usar para la ocasión. Las finas medias de encaje color blanco llegaban a la altura de mis muslos, un pequeño moño adornaba la orilla y desprendía una liga que se sujetaba al corsé del mismo color que llevaba puesto, junto con unas diminutas bragas de encaje blanco.

No es que me molestase hacer realidad algunos de los tantos caprichos que provenían de la retorcida mente de Himuro Tatsuya.

Tiró ligeramente de la tela de la ropa interior sacándome de mi ensoñación, me levanté un poco de mi posición a horcadas sobre su cintura, dejando que sus manos deslizaran la prenda. Únicamente tenía las medias puestas y el corsé, además del maquillaje —sombras, polvos, delineadores y labial que me hacían ver por completo como una prostituta— que había comenzando a correrse debido al sudor de nuestros cuerpos. Pasé una mano por mis ojos intentando quitar el exceso y de nuevo me le acerqué a Tatsuya, tomándole de los hombros y empujándole más en la cama para besarle.

Escuché un pequeño  _click_  y abrí los ojos sin romper el beso, frunciendo el ceño al ver como Tatsuya estiraba una de sus manos para dejar la botella de lubricante sobre la mesa de noche. Me indigne, pero sus labios podían más conmigo. Sentí su mano llena de lubricante acariciarme el trasero y cómo me abría con ambas manos para luego tantear mi entrada con los dedos. Primero uno, luego otro, y al final eran tres dedos los que entraban y salían de mi cuerpo. Me sostuve el cabecero de la cama y cerré los ojos para disfrutar de la sensación.

—Seijuuro...

De nuevo escuché la botella de lubricante, y esta vez ni se molestó en dejarla sobre la mesa de noche, al contrario, la arrojó lejos y esperé aun más ansioso que antes. Me presioné más sobre su cuerpo y hundí mi rostro en su cuello, respirando su aroma tan masculino y fresco. Mis manos fueron hacia sus hombros y me aferré fuerte a ellos cuando sentí las manos de Tatsuya hurgar en mi entrada ya muy bien dilatada, entrando y saliendo unas cuantas veces más sin problemas.

Solté un gemido agudo y arañé sus hombros un tanto desesperado de que no me penetrara ya.

—Hazlo —pedí en voz baja.

Comenzó a hacer presión en mi entrada. Sentí cómo empezaba a abrirme el trasero, la sensación de dolor y placer mezclados comenzó a hacerme enloquecer. Apreté los dientes y Tatsuya se detuvo un momento, sujetando e incitándome a levantarme un poco sobre él. Me enderecé y entonces entró de golpe. Solté un grito y me aferré a sus brazos que me tomaban de las caderas. Mis piernas temblaban por la excitación, intentando cerrarse por sobre su pecho, pero mi novio las empujaba hacia los lados enseguida.

Me tomó de las caderas y rodamos en la cama quedando yo debajo esta vez. Sus embestidas comenzaron a ser rudas, violentas y sin cuidado, y a pesar de eso, me estaba encantando. Mis piernas se alzaron y se enrollaron en el cuerpo de Tatsuya dándole más profundidad a la penetración. Algunas lágrimas salían de mis ojos y mis dientes se apretaban para soportar un poco más de todo lo que me estaba dando.

 


	2. O2. Estimulación

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Extensión:**  302 palabras.  
>  **Pareja:**  Murasakibara/Akashi.  
>  **Advertencias:**  Relación entre hombres. Contenido explícito.  
>  _Escrito para Atsushi Mura'Sweet._

 

Atsushi se adelanta, con el cuerpo del pelirrojo aún en sus brazos, hasta que la espalda del más pequeño golpea con firmeza la pared del vestuario. El más alto comienza a moverse con mayor velocidad, sólo escuchándose el sonido húmedo de la penetración por sobre los propios gemidos de Seijuuro y la respiración agitada de ambos.

El jugador de posición base siente a Atsushi comenzar a embestirle con mayor fiereza y entusiasmo, mientras responde como puede en esa posición a los embates del contrario removiendo sus caderas contra la pelvis unida a su trasero. El pivot sólo observa la obscena escena mientras el más joven tiembla en sus brazos sin control, haciéndole aumentar la intensidad y profundidad de las ya fuertes embestidas.

Las manos de Seijuuro encuentran lugar sobre los hombros del más alto y no puede contener sus gritos cada vez que la erección del mayor golpea directo y constante contra su punto de placer gracias a la nueva posición, sin otorgarle descanso alguno.

Sus ojos nublados por las lágrimas contenidas miran el techo como si fuese la cosa más interesante del planeta. Escucha vagamente a Atsushi por sobre sus propios gimoteos, le oye jadear por lo bajo mientras siente las manos ajenas afianzar el agarre que tiene en sus caderas, con la suficiente fuerza para saber que —como ya es costumbre— dejará múltiples marcas rojas y púrpuras, marcas de pertenencia.

—¡A-Atsushi!… ¡está tan adentro! ¡Se siente tan bien, tanprofun–! ¡ _Ahh_! —las embestidas se vuelven salvajes y frenéticas. Atsushi mueve sus manos más abajo y Seijuuro coloca sus propias manos sobre las de éste, para ayudarle a separar más sus glúteos.

Siente que se enciende, que una corriente eléctrica lo recorre de pies a cabeza cada que escucha aquellos dulces jadeos saliendo de la boca de su amante.

 


	3. O3. Tentación

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Extensión:**  356 palabras.  
>  **Pareja:**  Kagami/Akashi.  
>  **Advertencias:**  Relación entre hombres. Non-con. Shota. Incesto.  
>  _Escrito para Mei Kagami._

 

El hombre está mirándole embelesado, con una expresión mezclada entre placer y depravación mientras le parte prácticamente en dos.

¿Cómo podría detenerse ahora? Siente su erección palpitar con fuerza y el placer llenándole de una sensación de calor que le nubla la vista. Su joven amante no es capaz ni de pronunciar palabra, porque la voz se le había ido, apenas le servía para sollozar y suplicar. Se encontraba totalmente perdido, disfrutando contra su propia voluntad al sentir como esa virilidad se abría paso en su cuerpo una y otra vez.

—Por favor... detente... —suplica el niño bajo su cuerpo entre jadeos, sonrojado hasta los cabellos y con lágrimas en los ojos, sujetándose de los hombros del hombre mayor mientras éste muerde sus pezones con fuerza, dejándolos rojos por tanta estimulación.

El pequeño Seijuuro apenas es capaz de mantener el débil agarre sobre los hombros de Taiga, que le tenía prácticamente doblado a la mitad y unido por completo a la cama mientras sus caderas no bajaban el ritmo endemoniado que llevaban.

—¡N-no, para! —el menor exclama, sintiendo sus piernas temblar ante la fuerza de sus embestidas y sus músculos internos sufrir un espasmo que arranca un gruñido casi animal de la boca del contrario.

El niño grita cuando el ritmo aumenta, todo su cuerpo se estremece debajo del hombre que le toma de la cintura con fuerza para tenerle totalmente bajo control. Obliga a Seijuuro a venirse sin siquiera tocarle, bañando los vientres de ambos con semen tibio; es suficiente con la sensación del pene del mayor, enterrado hasta el fondo dentro de él, que explota en ese instante.

Seijuuro convulsiona de placer, contorneando sus caderas de forma instintiva para que su pequeño pene se frote contra el abdomen trabajado de Taiga, alargando su orgasmo; haciendo que el semen depositado dentro se escapara apenas por el contorno de su entrada, incitando al mayor a embestirle una vez y otra más, comenzando a endurecerse de nuevo.

Su querida esposa llegará a casa pronto, por lo que debe apresurarse.

Tendría mucho que explicar si es que ésta llegase a encontrar a su marido enterrado hasta el fondo en el precioso culo de su propio hijo.

  


	4. O4. Contrición

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Extensión:**  318 palabras.  
>  **Pareja:**  Oreshi/Bokushi.  
>  **Advertencias:**  Relación entre hombres. PWP. Twincest.  
>  _Escrito para Ezra Arthaiel._
> 
> Cuando escribo AkaAka realmente no me gusta diferenciarlos por nombre ya que literalmente son la misma persona, pero aun así voy a definir que Seijuuro es Oreshi y Akashi, Bokushi. Eso es todo.

 

Yacía recostado en la cama, justo en el centro, desnudo y con las piernas abiertas. Sus labios húmedos y ligeramente entreabiertos se movían lentamente, murmurando palabras hacia su compañero, pero él no escuchaba, ni siquiera le miraba, pues estaba demasiado ocupado vaciándose casi medio bote de lubricante sobre su erección.

Sin avisarle siquiera, se pegó a Seijuuro colocando la punta en su entrada, aparentemente dilatada, pero igualmente siempre estrecha, y comenzó a ejercer cierta presión haciendo que el gemelo más joven pegara un brinco en la cama.

—E-Espera, con cuida–

—Tranquilo, abre más las piernas.

—Duele… —sus manos, que al principio masajeaban el torso desnudo de su hermano, subieron hasta la cómoda y suave almohada donde su cabeza descansaba, y se aferraron para soportar un poco mejor la corriente de pinchazos que fluían desde su entrepierna donde Akashi entraba y salía, hasta sus rodillas, donde el mismo había colocado ambas manos abriendo más sus piernas.

Comenzando a hartarse de aquella melosidad, el de mirada heterocromática enrolló sus brazos alrededor de las piernas de Seijuuro y lo atrajo más hacia él para profundizar la penetración. La postura del contrario estando a su merced comenzó a ocasionarle una presión en el pecho que casi no lo dejaba respirar, pero que a la vez, alimentaba la situación en la ambos que se encontraban.

—Sei… te–

Calló cuando escuchó como su pequeño hermano comenzaba a sollozar en voz baja. La poca melosidad del mayor lo había causado. Tomó las caderas de Seijuuro con ambos brazos y lo levantó de la cama pegándolo a su cuerpo, manteniéndolo cerca. Su gemelo elevó los brazos con timidez, acariciando su espalda y subiendo hasta enrollarlos detrás de su cuello.

Se acercó hacia el rostro de Seijuuro, quién le tomó de sus mejillas con ambas manos, dejando un cálido beso sobre sus labios, pero aún y cuando él pensaba declararse, fue interrumpido y eso le quitó las agallas de volver a hacerlo en un futuro.

  


	5. O5. Relación

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Extensión:**  370 palabras.  
>  **Pareja:**  Kuroko/Akashi.  
>  **Advertencias:**  Relación entre hombres. Prostitución.  
>  _Escrito para Melanie Bogado._

 

Ambos nos encontrábamos ya desnudos y el calor en el auto ya era notorio, incluso los cristales ya estaban empañados, mi cabello chorreaba gotitas de sudor y sus gemidos cada vez eran más subidos de tono. Me detuve de embestirle y él giró la cabeza para hacer contacto conmigo, uniéndonos en un salvaje beso.

Le rodeé con ambos brazos y pegué su espalda a mi pecho. Pero como si él lo necesitara, comenzó a moverse con ayuda de sus brazos extendidos y recargados sobre mis piernas entre las suyas. Estaba por venirme, así que de nuevo tomé sus caderas y comencé a ayudarle con la penetración, él se masturbaba torpemente con sus dedos, pues estaba medio ido por el placer que claramente estaba sintiendo.

Su boca se abrió por completo, al mismo tiempo que cerraba sus ojos con fuerza y dejaba salir un grito extasiado, anunciando que se había corrido ya. Le penetré de golpe por última vez y exploté en su interior, para lo que él de forma desesperada, alzo sus piernas —sin romper la penetración— y abría las mías solo para poder poner ambas ahí y poder cerrarlas.

—Eres tan hermoso.

—Basta, Tetsuya, no lo arruines.

No dije nada y le abracé por detrás. Nuestras respiraciones se normalizaron y el sueño de golpe me invadió, sin embargo, no podía dormir ahí; estábamos en mi auto, sólo a un lado de la carretera.

Sin decir nada más, Akashi-kun se arrastró sin fuerzas hasta el asiento del copiloto y comenzó a buscar su ropa en la oscuridad, colocándosela torpemente, al igual que yo. Estábamos casi asfixiándonos por el poco oxigeno que teníamos dentro del auto, y es que si abría la ventanilla, el aire fresco de la noche nos caería muy mal a ambos.

—Akashi-kun…

—No, te lo he dicho —se giró para mirarme directo—. Te quiero, y no es como que disfrute el prostituirme, pero tú eres de las pocas personas que realmente intentan preocuparse por mí…

—Y por eso debo…

—No me pagues, no quiero que me pagues. No quiero tu dinero, sólo tu compañía. No me mal entiendas, no estoy para relaciones amorosas y tú lo sabes, necesito este trabajo.

Asentí lentamente, asimilando por enésima vez lo que él decía. Esperando con ansias volverlo a robar para mí.

 


End file.
